


Number 17-MTP-22050611

by coffeeandcream_mei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/F, Humor, fem!Kris, fem!d.o., fem!suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream_mei/pseuds/coffeeandcream_mei
Summary: [Prompt #A27] I’m an insurance clerk, you’re a lawyer and we had several disputes over a claim the last weeks that left me really pissed off with you. We’re meeting by accident on a blind date and oh no, you’re hot.





	Number 17-MTP-22050611

“Guardian Insurance Group, you’re speaking to Miss Junhee Kim, what can I do for you?”

Insurance clerk might not be the ideal job for most people, but Junhee truly loves it. She thrives on the aspects of the job, on taking problems and complicated matters out of people’s hands to solve them for them and on applying a set of rules to a variety of situations.

Junhee feels pride for her profession. She is the leader of Team One of the motor accident claims department and recently in the talks for becoming Head of department. Not all of her coworkers feel the same passion for their job, but Junhee cannot be bothered by it, because if push comes to shove she can rely on her team despite varying attitude toward work.

Freshly out of training Jungah Kim cannot and should not be bothered with conversation before 10am, which is conveniently why she usually turns up at exactly that time and takes any late shift offered to her. Likewise it’s not wise to attempt conversation with Kyunghwa Do before her second coffee, something one always awake and cheerful Baekhyun Byun resolutely fails learning even after two years on the team. Their team’s expert in bodily injury cases Minseok Kim makes snarky remarks about the accident reports Baekhyun reads out loud with an extra dramatic touch and all in all the rest of the team members fit in between the slots of their dynamic.

The other team leaders call Junhee’s team semi-insultingly Team East Asia because of their high ratio of Chinese and Korean employees. Jealousy gets to the best of people, Junhee figures and just keeps on motivating her team to do their best. If they come out on top of the rankings each month then it is for a reason.

It is therefore no exaggeration to say that Junhee loves her job and loves taking on responsibilities. What Junhee does not love are know-it-all lawyers.

“Hello, I’m calling from Lawyer’s office Johnson, Goldstein & Foley. My name is Dr. Wu and I appear for the claimant in a liability case. I’m calling because I would like to check in with you on the status of the processing of claims.” A politely distant female voice comes over the line.

“Gladly. What is the claims number?” 

“Seventeen minus Mike, Tango, Papa minus twenty-two, zero five, zero six and eleven.”

“Alright, one second please. I need to get a quick overview.” Junhee replies while typing 17-MTP-22050611 into the search template and opening the file in the software.

It is a typical parking accident, a collision due to the insured driving past at the same time as an old lady parked out of her parking space and now the lady’s lawyer makes demands for the full repair of the claimant car’s rear bumper. It’s one of Baekhyun’s cases and he has not yet decided on the liability. To Junhee it looks like a rejection, maximum a partial liability with 25-50% rate on first glance.

“Here we are. We answered to your last letter with size of claim and legal fees that we cannot answer in regards of liability, because we still need a statement and documents from our insured. Those have arrived yesterday, but haven’t been checked yet. We sent the cost estimate for repair of the rear bumper to our master mechanic for examination who has no complaints, so in case of full liability repair can start immediately.”

“Can we expect a decision on liability now? I believe the case is more than clear. Your client has disregarded his obligation of caution and consideration. We believe therefore your client carries the single responsibility for the accident. As such you, his insurance, are in full liability.” Dr. Wu explains to her with an air of cold, self-important politeness.

“The claimant has disregarded her obligation as well. From what I take out of the statement of our insured he was going at walking pace. He claims your client parked out rapidly, giving him no chance to steer left and avoid collision. To me this looks like a rejection of claims unless you can bring forth documents or witnesses providing a different perspective. Even then only a partial liability applies.” Junhee informs the lawyer with a serious tone, concealing her irritation.

Of course she has to deal with snobby lawyers fresh out of university with severe inexperience in traffic law jurisdiction.

“I see. I will contact my client and come back to you. Please do not make a decision on liability until then. We definitely object a rejection of claims. I have been speaking to who again?”

“Miss Junhee Kim. I am the team leader and will take over this case from one of my team members now so you can ask for me any time.”

“Thank you Miss Kim. That will be all. Goodbye.”

What a bitch, Junhee thinks as the line goes dead. She takes her time to go through the entire case and works through the documents from the insured. If the lawyer of the claimant can provide another set of pictures from the place of accident showing the position of the vehicles to one another together with another statement of the claimant the case is unsolved. This means in this case partial ability applies. Junhee believes both parties are equally at fault for the situation, so GI Group will cover 50% of the costs. Junhee writes a memo about the phone call and another on the tendency of liability before calling it a day.

It is a mere week later on a Friday late afternoon another call comes through.

“Junhee, there’s a lawyer that wants to speak to you specifically.” Jungah prompts, headset firm on her head.

Junhee groans loudly and exits the file she was working on. It is the last for the working day before her weekend starts and she meets up with her closest friends for drinks. Luckily she wasn’t in the middle of a payment process.

“Number?”

“Two hundred twenty, fifty, six hundred eleven.”

“Okay, connect us.”

Junhee’s phone rings and she picks up, Jungah immediately connecting her to the caller.

“Guardian Insurance Group, you’re speaking to Miss Junhee Kim, what can I do for you?”

“Hello Miss Kim, this is Dr. Wu speaking. We had the pleasure only last week. Your colleague has given you the case number?”

“Yes, the file is open. What is your reason of calling?”

“My assistant has sent you the required documents for our objection and I wonder if a decision on liability can finally be made. You sure have taken plenty of time for working on this case. It has been more than a month. Surely you understand that the claimant is very impatient and dissatisfied at this point.” Dr. Wu complains and Junhee rolls her eyes, thanking the stars that callers cannot see the faces she makes sometimes.

“Dr. Wu, I am sure you understand that we have been busy within the last weeks. Several of our employees are on vacation, not just in my department and so are many insured. In a case of motor third party claims it happens especially during the summer time that insured are on vacation and don’t reply to mails or letters therefore. This all delays the investigation and process of claims. We have not deliberately delayed the case, I assure you.” Junhee replies curtly and sharper than she intended to.

“How your company manages its service schedule is not my concern. My client needs an answer, because she needs to get her car repaired soon. She is heavily relying on being mobile with her vehicle. So please, I demand an answer latest by Monday.” Dr. Wu bites back and Junhee forces herself to take a deep, deep breath.

De-escalate, don’t provoke. De-escalate, don’t provoke. De-escalate…

“Dr. Wu, if you give me ten minutes I will go over the documents and call you back right after on the decision. Can we agree on this?”

“Alright. Please call the number on your display.”

Once the call disconnects Junhee pulls up the memos and reads her previous findings. After checking the documents from the claimant’s side she has to admit that a rejection is impossible.

“Lawyer’s office Johnson, Goldstein & Foley, you’re speaking to Dr. Wu directly.”

“Dr. Wu, this is Miss Kim from GI Group. I promised to call back on our decision on the liability. Do you need your reference number?” Junhee asks and opens the latest letter from the practice.

“No need, I have the case open from our previous call still. I am listening.”

“I studied your documents and the final conclusion is that the accident perpetrator cannot be determined. We therefore decide on a partial liability and will carry half of the costs.”

There is silence for a while before the woman on the other side of the line sighs.

“That is not the answer I hoped for.”

“I can tell that.” Junhee chuckles before realizing she slipped up. This is uncharacteristically unprofessional of her.

“I assume you will send me a final letter with the liability and settlement today.” Dr. Wu coldly replies and Junhee swallows. If she closes the file tonight she will be half an hour late to her meeting with Yixing and Sehun.

“Yes. I’ll authorize payment and send you the final letter after our call. Is that alright?”

“Yes. Thank you for your efforts. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Junhee mumbles right as the lawyer ends the call. She groans and lies her head on the desk she sits at. She can feel Jungah’s questioning, sympathetic stare in the nape of her neck.

“That bad?” Kyunghwa pops up next to her, having rolled her chair over to Junhee.

Junhee sits up to straighten her back and opens a mail to prepare the letter for Dr. Wu while complaining to her team members.

“Yes, that bad. I hope I never need to speak with this woman ever again.”

_

Usually Junhee does not listen to Yixing’s well-meant recommendations on how to improve her life. She has a well-paying job, indulges in her hobbies and interests in her free time and dotes on her dog Byul. Kim Junhee is satisfied with her life, thank you very much.

“I didn’t say you need romance, I merely suggested that it wouldn’t hurt to meet new people sometimes. You’re a sociable person, you enjoy forming new relationships. Can’t you view it as a possible nice addition to your otherwise fulfilling life?” Yixing asks softly like he always does.

Generally Yixing always appears like a soft, gentle and kind presence and he is all of that without doubt, but Junhee knows the opposite of it too. She knows how Yixing turns into tempered steel when someone speaks badly about the people he loves or treats badly, knows that Yixing has a small criminal record for civil disorder and bodily harm, all in relation to issues of homo- or transphobia. Where Yixing’s heart his soft, his mind and sense of justice are strong and that is why he is the best of friends one can have.

“You made it sound like I’m lonely and desperately in need of a lover.” Junhee accuses.

“Don’t put words in my mouth that weren’t there.”

Sehun, Yixing’s boyfriend and also Junhee’s former tutoring student, snorts into his beer and Junhee knows exactly what he is about the say when he opens his mouth.

“Don’t.” Junhee hisses, but Sehun ignores her sufficiently.

“There have been other things in your mouth alright.”

Junhee groans disapprovingly and drops her head onto the table. Above her Yixing is laughing and probably smiling at Sehun, looking and being stupidly in love. Sometimes Junhee regrets introducing them to each other.

Only sometimes.

“I said don’t.”

“Aw, come on. You know me better than that, Junhee.”

“Unfortunately.” Junhee mumbles to herself and sits back up. Yixing narrows her with his eyes, looking thoroughly like he has no intention to drop their former topic of conversation.

“Okay, fine. Tell me about your friend that you’re absolutely not setting me on a blind date up with.”

Yixing smiles, a hint of smugness tugging at the corners of his lips. Sehun is rubbing off on him too much, Junhee finds and is immediately glad she did not voice this out loud, because that would be another clear invitation to make sleazy comments.

“Her name’s Kristina with a K. She’s Chinese-Canadian and a year older than us two. She gets ridiculously excited about basketball, records every match she missed watching because of work and her admiration for astronomy goes so far that she spent over a thousand dollars on buying a professional telescope for stargazing. She’s an utter softie even if she acts tough all the time and the most important information for you is probably that she owns a poodle called Rourou, which is the center of her existence.”

“Oh, do you have a picture?” Junhee coos immediately.

“No, but you could ask her for that picture if you agree to meet her.” Yixing slyly suggests.

“Fine. I permit you to set us up. I’ve got nothing up after work for the next two weeks so if it fits with her basketball watching schedule… gosh, she sounds geeky already.” Junhee laughs and sips on her cocktail.

“That’s a lot coming from the person having a life-size Darth Vader poster on her bedroom door throughout her teenage years. The same person who spends her paycheck on R2D2 salt and pepper shakers and comic books and wears bulbasaur slippers around her flat.”

“Your input is very much appreciated as always, Sehun.” Junhee bites out. Sehun flashes her a teasing smile and flags the waitress down for another beer.

“I promise you’ll like her. Once she feels comfortable she’s a great person to be around. Just talk about dogs with her to start the conversation. From there on it should be a smooth sail.”

“You mean the kind of smooth sail that happened between Sehun and you?” Junhee teases.

“He sets you up on a date, not a booty call. Although I’m sure you could use one. How long has it been since that total amicable breakup with Jisoo?”

“A little under two years I think but what does any of that have to do with it.”

“I’ve been the first person to call you out on your lesbianism in your early twenties, I’ve listened to your angsting over your oral skills and I’ve also been the person you relayed the accounts of your first sexual encounters to in very graphic detail. Sorry if my concern for your sexual well-being seems out of place.” Sehun lists and shoots Junhee a grin.

“Whatever.”

She is never going to admit that she is feeling a little sexual frustrated, not to Oh Sehun out of all people.

“I’ll message you time and place for that date with Kris then, yeah?” Yixing inquires, tapping wildly on his phone, likely texting the other woman to check her schedule for a free slot to meet Junhee.

“Yeah, do that. Please let her bring something so I recognize her when we meet.”

“Nah, no need for that. You’ll recognize her immediately, trust me.” Yixing grins suggesting, leaving Junhee wondering what exactly that is supposed to mean.

_

Yixing is right. Junhee recognizes Kristina immediately. A little detail Yixing omitted is that Kristina is tall, almost gigantic and Junhee feels small and tiny as she comes to a halt in front of her.

Kristina is really gorgeous too and Junhee cannot help thinking that Yixing clearly set them up to go down at some point, because Kristina is absolutely Junhee’s style. Sehun accuses her of having complexes about her height and getting a kick out of making physically more intimidating partners melt under her touch. He is not entirely wrong.

“Hello, you’re Kristina, right?” Junhee turns her charm up immediately as she steps in front of the other woman. Kristina reacts to the greeting with the gummiest of smiles and Junhee feels a little smitten already.

“You must be Junhee then.”

“I think Yixing reserved a table for us.” Kristina continues as she opens the door for Junhee and Junhee snorts.

“He’s really going out of his way for this.”

“True, but he wouldn’t be Zhang Yixing if he didn’t.” Kristina observes. Junhee does not object.

They settle at their table, ordering before actively starting a conversation. Junhee tries to think of a conversation starter, awkwardly checking her phone when her background of puppy Byul gives her the perfect idea.

“Yixing said you have a dog. Do you have a picture?”

Kristina pulls her phone out with a grin, pulling up her gallery and the camera roll is filled with pictures of the most adorable poodle that Junhee has ever seen.

“His name is Rourou.” Kristina explains and then launches into a long story about how she found her little ball of fluff, prompting Junhee to speak about Byul in return and from there the sail is the smoothest Junhee had in years.

Kristina is about every bit as dorky as Yixing had described her and the passion she holds for the things she loves is equal parts contagious and attractive. Junhee lets herself get washed away with need to learn as much about the other as possible. Junhee opens up about her love for Star Wars, admits that she is a messy person outside of her job and cuts her hair in a long bob because she is too lazy to carefully groom it. If the persistent, attentive look Kristina focuses on her as Junhee speaks is anything to judge by, the interest goes both ways.

“My message alarm is R2D2’s beeping.” Junhee confesses over dessert. Kristina spoons ice cream into her mouth, laughing around the spoon quietly and Junhee feels a little judged.

“You might think that’s embarrassing, but let me tell you something. I love fashion. A lot. From my first paycheck I bought myself a Louis Vuitton handbag.”

“I bought Bulbasaur slippers.” Junhee cuts in with a grin. Kristina shakes her head in amusement.

“What I was trying to say is that my ringtone is the old theme song of America’s Next Top Model. Try out-embarrassing that.” Kristina challenges and Junhee raises her arms in mock defense.

“Oh no, I have been defeated.”

The evening goes so well that Junhee ponders why Yixing has not thought of introducing them to each other until now. Kristina is funny and so undeniably cute it puts a smile on Junhee’s face whenever Kristina laughs. She is a lawyer and so passionate about her job that Junhee finds yet another way of relation over pride in their respective professions.

“So I wrote a doctorate on my specification in Labor Law, which is one of the most exciting topics if you ask me because there is so much you can do for the people. For the start I work mostly in Traffic Law though and it isn’t really my cup of tea, but that’s how it is when you just start your career after university.”

An uncomfortable feeling crawls up Junhee’s throat like a foreboding.

“Wait, what did you say your full name was?”

“Kristina Wu. Why?”

“Dr. Kristina Wu?” Junhee repeats faintly as she recalls the letterhead of Johnson, Goldstein & Foley and a claims letter signed by one Dr. Kristina Wu (JD).

“Yeah, but I usually don’t use the title in private, that’s only for credibility at my job. Why are asking?” Kristina wonders and Junhee thinks that life really outdid itself this time.

Zhang Yixing sets her up for a date because he thinks she needs to stop being married to her work and then said date is more than just a little related to it. Splendid. Shakespeare could not have written it any better.

Junhee realizes that Kristina is observing her curiously still and decides it is not fair if only she is aware of the strange predicament their shared friend maneuvered them into.

“My full name is Junhee Kim and I work as insurance clerk.”

A look of mild confusion crosses Kristina’s face and it takes a few more seconds before it dawns her what Junhee is hinting at. Amidst the strangeness of their situation Junhee watches the change with hidden amusement. It is nice seeing someone so outward expressive.

“Oh.” Kristina states eventually and Junhee repeats the word with a deadpan.

For a while there is nothing but pondering silence. Junhee is slightly upset about the turn of events. They had just gotten along so well and she had definitely picked up hints that Kristina found her interesting too. The woman sitting across from her seems so different from the one employing the coldest of polite tones toward her over phone within the last weeks.

“That case is closed for about two weeks, right?” Kristina starts reluctantly. “There are no more open claims from my client’s side and I have closed my file as well. This is in the past. Why don’t we treat it as such?”

Junhee mulls over the suggestion for another minute. There is of course the fact that being privately connected can negatively reflect on the case and can put her into trouble if another party subrogates against the GI Group, however she can still cite bias due to changed personal situation and have the case shifted to a different person in charge.

She also wonders if she can put the negative feelings she experienced over their previous professional relation. Surely Kristina the lawyer with a doctor’s degree will not be the same as Kristina the owner of an adorable poodle pup.

“We can. If you want to.” Junhee finally says with a hint of hesitation.

Kristina lets out a harsh breath of relief and nods at her to indicate agreement.

“I promise I’m not the kind of person I appear to be over the phone. You’ll see if you give me a chance.”

Junhee cannot help it, she laughs loudly. Kristina shoots her a strange look, but breaks out into a smile herself, covering her pretty laugh all too fast with her huge hands.

“I’m sure we’re both very different people out of professional prancing. Don’t worry. You seem really nice in person. I would have never connected you without knowing your name.” Junhee admits and grabs her glass.

The ring on her left thumb clinks against the glass and Kristina zooms in on it. Junhee wonders if Kristina is even capable of reading the sign, because she cannot see indication of any kind on the other, but then again it does not really matter. If Kristina was not into women Yixing would not have set them up like this.

“That’s good to know. I’d love to see you again. Perhaps we can meet up to walk our dogs. What do you say?” Kristina suggests with a hopeful smile.

“Sounds good. I just hope my Byul and your Rourou get along right away. That’s kind of important if we want to see each other more often.” Junhee comments. Kristina nods in agreement before waving at the waitress to pay.

They get into a small argument over who pays until Kristina eventually allows Junhee to invite her. Junhee thinks it is all kinds of adorable how the other tries to cling onto her pride. She does not mind spoiling her date, not at all.

“I see you on Saturday then?” Junhee wonders as though they had not just set the date.

“Yes. I can’t wait. See you again soon.” Kristina assures her and, after a quick thought passes her face, leans down to place a chaste, shy kiss to the right corner of Junhee’s mouth.

Junhee stares after her, startled at the boldness, as the other woman strides away from her. There is a tension in Kristina’s shoulders as she walks, clearly feigning confidence over what she just did. Junhee smiles to herself.

Cute.

Perhaps she will listen to Yixing’s advice more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who sees what I did there with the last letters of the title/claims number gets a virtual cookie point for being as whipped for this pairing as I am.


End file.
